


I Swear Unto the Maker

by dreamkist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Found Family, From Sex to Love, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist
Summary: On the eve of battle, Dorian and Cullen seek comfort with each other.  That night is only the beginning.





	I Swear Unto the Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).



The room was lit by a lone brazier and was about as cold as the mountain air outside. Dorian had slipped away from the others to have a moment of quiet in the empty room. Potions lined the shelves and books were stacked high on the tables. The Inquisition had taken over the Chantry quite thoroughly. This was the only room where Dorian could find some peace and quiet.

That quiet was interrupted by someone entering in the room. It was the Commander.

“Shouldn’t you be out there inspiring the troops?” he asked.

He leaned against a table across from Dorian. “I already have. Shouldn’t you be out there gracing everyone with your presence?”

“Even I sometimes need a reprieve from giving of myself.”

Cullen nodded and was silent for a moment. “The light from the Breach… it unsettles me.”

“On that we can agree.”

“Are you prepared for the assault on the Breach?”

“Of course, I’m always prepared.” Dorian knew that when in doubt, bluster could get you everywhere. “Is our Herald ready?”

“I hope so.” They were quiet again until Cullen asked, “Why are you helping us, Dorian?”

Dorian didn’t release the exasperated sigh that wanted to escape. “I’m no spy if that’s what you mean. Haven’t we been over this?”

“You are a mage from Tevinter. You have to admit it is a little suspicious.”

“Do I have to admit that? Not all Tevinter mages are cultists and slavers. Is it my fault you are a suspicious-minded person?”

“I know mages and I know how the best intentions can lead to disaster. I have to be prepared for that eventuality.”

“How sad.” There wasn’t any actual heat behind their words. More like they were playing their parts in the endless struggle between mage and templar. Regardless, Dorian found himself somewhat excited with the nerves before battle and the strong, handsome man he was alone with. He knew he shouldn’t try to provoke the other man but he just couldn’t stop himself, “I’m not going to bow and scrape to win you over. Is that what you want, Commander?” It would be difficult to mistake his meaning. If the Commander wanted to make it a fight or something more pleasurable, that was up to him.

Cullen considered him for a long moment before he backed Dorian against the cold stone wall. “No. That’s not what I want.”

His voice made Dorian vaguely weak in the knees. “Why, Commander. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Cullen raised an eyebrow but thankfully refrained from making any jokes about Dorian’s choice of words.

Dorian was crowded in against him and enveloped by the smell of him--elderflower and oakmoss. It was intriguing and seductive like the man himself.

“Do you want this?” the commander whispered in Dorian’s ear.

“Oh, yes,” Dorian moaned. Pleasure zinged through his body and he instinctually pressed against Cullen.

Cullen gripped his hips and ground hard against him.

“Maker,” Dorian murmured. He felt Cullen fumble with the straps of his clothes. “Let me,” he said and quickly had his pants open. Then strong, large hands pushed them down and took hold of Dorian’s cock. It was marvelous and exactly the distraction it seemed they both needed.

Cullen wrangled Dorian’s pants off and lifted him with his considerable strength. Dorian seamlessly wrapped his legs around the other man and used his magic to oil himself. He couldn’t contain his moan of pleasure at the burning slide of Cullen entering him. Cullen was quiet except for his deep breaths huffed into the crook of Dorian’s neck.

Cullen moved him to the table and shoved the books aside. Dorian laid back and watched him as he thrust inside him. He stroked his own prick in time with Cullen’s movements. The Commander did not disappoint. His lips and cheeks were flushed and his thick cock felt incredible inside Dorian.

Dorian felt his climax approaching and squeezed his legs tight around Cullen who was making short, sharp little thrusts. He threw his arm out to brace himself on the wall. A little tingle of magic sparked through his fingertips as sometimes happened in those situations.

Cullen’s face was tight with pleasure and he groaned with his release as Dorian reached his own. The Commander’s thrusts slowed and then stopped. Cullen opened his eyes and Dorian looked into their warm amber hue. They were both surprised by the bright light that suddenly filled the room.

“What was that?” Cullen blinked in confusion.

“I don’t know,” he said and then he felt the slightest hint of magic on the wall where his hand was. “There must have been some ancient rune on the wall,” Dorian said and removed his hand from it.

“Odd,” Cullen said and pulled out of Dorian.

Dorian put his clothes back on and Cullen straightened his. They didn’t speak to each other again that night.

* * *

Dorian watched the people of Haven celebrate the Herald’s, and their own, success. A lone figure stood by himself and Dorian joined him. “Aren’t you going to join in the merrymaking?”

“I’m watching. That’s enough.” His tone wasn’t unfriendly, it was only uninviting.

Dorian had hoped it wouldn’t be uncomfortable with the Commander after their night of passion but it seemed that it would be. Dorian usually did his best to avoid the people he had relations with. It was better that way, attachments couldn’t be formed, after all.

But, he did feel a slight pang of regret as he watched the blond man walk away and move purposefully around the camp. It wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle, he only wished…

Well, wishes were useless, weren’t they.

* * *

The journey to Skyhold had been treacherous and long. It took weeks for everyone to get settled in and to adjust to the new prominence of the Inquisition.

It was a sunny day outside and Dorian had been strolling along the ramparts when he spotted Cullen. The Inquisitor frequently requested Dorian’s presence, keeping him away from the castle, and Cullen was usually busy. They hadn’t spoken more than a few words to each other since arriving at Skyhold. Dorian gazed at the man for some time before Cullen noticed him staring. Dorian wasn’t sure if he should walk away or not but Cullen waved him over. Dorian felt moderately nervous but approached the Commander.

“Care to play?” Cullen asked and indicated the game board set out before him.

They didn’t speak much and when they did it was only about little things. Cullen was quite the strategist and seemed to know all the tricks Dorian tried to use. It was all going very companionably until Cullen abruptly excused himself. He looked a little green. Dorian didn’t see him for the rest of the day.

* * *

The Commander had made himself scarce around the castle. Dorian knew that because he had been watching for him. The few times he had seen him, the other man had looked… off. There was something not quite right about him but no one Dorian asked knew anything about it. Dorian eyed the tower Cullen had occupied and wondered if he should go visit him, or if he did, would he even be welcome.

The door opened as he stood there and Solas exited. The elf noticed him, “Hello, Dorian,” he greeted.

“What is going on? I know something is wrong,” Dorian said, getting straight to the point. “Is Cullen alright?”

“I don’t believe it is my place to say.” Clearly something was being hidden from him and that made Dorian want to know what it was even more.

Before he could say anything more, Cullen opened the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Solas and Dorian. Cullen sighed and resignedly said, “I suppose I have to tell you. Follow me.” He led them into his tower.

“Well, this is ominous. What is going on?” Dorian asked after Cullen closed the door behind them.

“This is going to be difficult,” Cullen said mostly to himself. “Right,” he looked like he was ready to go into battle as he squared his shoulders and met Dorian’s eye.

“I’m pregnant.”

Dorian laughed, hysterically and probably bordering on insanely. When he was able to catch his breath he asked, “What?”

“I’m serious, Dorian. That spell in the Haven Chantry must have done it... that night. Solas confirmed it.”

Dorian looked between Cullen and Solas as though he expected them to laugh and say they were joking. But they didn’t. They only watched him gravely. He began to feel that he would be crushed by the sudden weight that had appeared on his shoulders. He summoned enough sense to ask, “How?”

“Magic,” Solas said, ever so helpfully. “Haven contained old, strange magic. Strange even to myself. I hope to return one day and see what I may find. This was a supremely rare reaction caused by the aged rune and your own unique magical signature, Dorian.”

Dorian stared at him.

“I’ll leave you two to discuss matters then,” Solas said and left them alone. The room filled with a heavy silence.

Cullen was the one who broke the tense moment. “I don’t expect anything from you, Dorian. I will deal with this.”

Dorian hadn’t expected that to be what Cullen said although he didn’t know what he _should_ have expected. Dorian didn’t know how to say he _wanted_ to deal with it too. So, he said the wrong thing. “I never thought I would have children. I hope it takes after me,” he joked. “I am the noble one here.”

“You needn’t worry about your lineage being tainted by my lowly blood. We won’t be a problem.”

Something unpleasant rose up inside Dorian. He hadn’t meant anything like that. “I won’t leave you to raise the child on your own.” Dorian responded indignantly, “What sort of man do you take me for?”

“Do you want me to answer that?”

Dorian was speechless. The remark was an uncalled for slap across the face. He gathered his dignity and left.

* * *

It had been a sleepless night and it was a dreadful morning that Dorian found himself in. Just when he had begun to fall asleep, Sera had marched into the room and declared she needed some of his, “Spotty mage fabric.” He shuddered at the thought of what she would do with it.

A knock sounded at the door and he groaned, it was pointless to stay in bed. Sleep was not going to occur. “What is it?” he called to whomever was at the door. “Whoever you are, you better be bringing me a full breakfast and the latest volume of _Who’s Who in Thedas_.

“I’m afraid I didn’t bring either of those things,” the Commander said as he entered.

Dorian suppressed the second groan that wanted to escape him but he kept his eyes closed. He had spent the night both worried and wounded because of the man. He didn’t want to see the fair visage that could cause him such pain.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and the shuffling of feet. “Shall we try this again?” Cullen finally asked.

Dorian pried his eyes open and looked at Cullen. He looked exhausted too. Dorian suddenly felt guilty, Cullen needed his rest. “I suppose we should,” he said and sat up.

“I shouldn’t have said what I did. It was unfair to you after all you have done for the Inquisition. I’m a bit frightened by all of this,” he admitted.

The previous day’s words didn’t seem to matter so much and Dorian only wanted Cullen to know everything was alright. “It’s quite an outrageous situation. I understand.”

Cullen looked worried and Dorian wanted to reach out and comfort him. “How exactly are we going to do this?”

“I feel as though some courting is in order,” Dorian said thoughtfully. “Shall I slay a dragon for you and bring you its scales?”

Cullen chuckled. “I always thought that would be my job. This whole situation is...” he shook his head.

“Absurd, preposterous, confounding?”

“Yes, all of those.”

“Agreed. We’ll just have to see where this goes. So, shall I write you a ballad? I can wax poetic about your golden waves,” he said suggestively.

“Please don’t,” Cullen laughed.

Dorian decided he loved that laugh.

* * *

“Is this him?”

Dorian stopped in his tracks. A woman who bore a striking resemblance to Cullen was staring him down.

Cullen sighed, “Yes, Mia, this is Dorian.”

Dorian put on his most charming smile to meet the family. As she approached, he could tell she wasn’t terribly impressed. He liked her.

When she stood mere inches from him she said, “My brother is special. He deserves to be treated right.” Her words were blunt and the threat was hard to miss. Cullen looked at him apologetically from behind her.

“I know he is and I will. You’ll see,” he promised.

She eyed him skeptically.

* * *

“That went well,” Cullen said as he approached Dorian on the rampart.

“What? I was polite.”

“You insulted the Marquise’s nug.”

“Did you see its horrid little face? How could I not? Someone needed to do it. I think I was incredibly well-mannered about the entire thing.”

“You have an interesting definition of well-mannered,” Cullen teased.

Dorian noticed Cullen’s hands, bare in the night air, and held them to keep them warm. “See how polite I am? Offering my gentlemanly services to warm you.”

“Dorian.”

“Hmm?”

“You don’t have to be _that_ polite with me.”

“Oh,” he said as he took Cullen’s meaning and a spark of desire was lit inside him. With a wicked grin, he braced his arms on each side of Cullen, trapping him against the parapet. “And how would you prefer I behave?”

Cullen answered by kissing him. It was the perfect combination of sweet and rough and Dorian let Cullen lead. The Commander’s lips were tantalizing. Dorian thought he might be content to only ever kiss them.

They made their way inside and Dorian worked Cullen’s clothes open. He looked down at the small swell of his belly. Cullen took his hands and placed them on it. He wonderingly rubbed his hands over the rise.

They somehow made it up the stairs and Cullen pushed Dorian on the bed. “We’re going to have to discuss your decor at some point,” he said before he was distracted by the sight of Cullen crawling between his legs.

* * *

The wind was sharp as Dorian carried his pack down the stairs to the stable. He didn’t want to go to Redcliffe but the Inquisitor and Cullen had persuaded him. He wanted Cullen to go with him but he was needed at Skyhold.

“Here,” Cullen said and took Dorian’s hand. “I want you to have this.”

Dorian looked to see what had been placed on his palm. It was a silver coin.

“It’s for luck.”

“I’ll hold on to it then.” Dorian felt... warm, it was quite alarming, so he reached out and ran a thumb over the scar on the other man’s lip. “Don’t miss me too much.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Dorian held the token tightly.

* * *

Upon his return to Skyhold, Dorian found Cullen in the small crowd that had gathered to greet them. Their eyes met over the crowd and it was as though they were the only people there. They slipped away for a moment to speak before duty called.

“Maker was my father surprised to hear about this. I didn’t know how he would react. All he wanted was for me to fulfill my duty as his heir. Neither of us ever thought this would happen.”

“He apologized. For what he did.”

“Did you accept his apology?”

“I don’t know yet.”

Cullen nodded his understanding. “Dorian, you are a good man and that is all that matters.”

“I know,” he said and tried to believe the man standing in front of him. The man who had stolen his heart entirely. Cullen had been on his mind through the entire ordeal. Seeing his father had made him realize it was time to do something about that.

* * *

After some time in the garden, Dorian and Cullen sought refuge from the sharp winds of the Frostbacks in the tower. Dorian had managed to make the place somewhat acceptably appointed. They sat beside each other on a lounge.

“Are you worried?” Cullen asked.

Dorian considered lying and answering with false confidence but instead he said, “A little.”

“We will win.”

“Aren’t you confident.”

“I wouldn’t be much of a commander if I weren’t. Look at all that we’ve built here. We _have_ to win.”

Dorian snuggled against his side and Cullen wrapped an arm around him. “I was thinking about us and all those little things people do.”

“Little things like what?”

Dorian placed a hand on Cullen’s round belly. “Ceremonies, rings, vows. That manner of thing.”

There was a moment of silence during which Dorian refused to panic.

“Mother Giselle would be quite pleased. As would Mia.”

Dorian relaxed. “Did you know, in the Imperium, it’s customary for the couple to drink each other’s tears during the ceremony?”

Cullen’s face twisted into an odd expression at the thought.

“It’s truly too easy. People will believe anything about Tevinter.” He paused to think. “I suppose we would have to skip the blood rituals though.”

“That would probably be for the best,” Cullen agreed.

“I _would_ expect your dowry payment of gold and a slave, of course.”

“Of course. I’m certain my mother would be glad to pay that.” Cullen entwined their fingers. “Would you _want_ to marry a filthy southerner such as myself?”

“My standards must be slipping because I would quite like to.” Dorian gathered all of his courage. “What do you say, Commander? Will you allow me to make an honest man of you?”

The smile he graced Dorian with was mind bendingly beautiful. “If you must,” he said and squeezed Dorian’s hand.

“I must,” Dorian said and pulled him into a sweet kiss.


End file.
